The Mission
by abbiethehufflepuff
Summary: Sequel to "Suit Up". The Marauders team up to teach Seamus a lesson about messing with Evanna.
1. The Target

**AN: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed "Suit Up"! I hope you enjoy the sequel!**

When Remus Lupin opened the letter from James, he sighed. Why did James have to drag him into this? Sure, he loved Evie like she was his neice, his daughter, even, but attack a teenage boy? He jumped when he heard a voice behind him. "You got Prongs' letter?" It was Sirius. Remus turned around. "I really don't think we should do this.", Remus replied. Sirius rolled his eyes. "Are you saying that you don't care about Evie's feelings?" "Wha-? No!", Remus quickly said. "And you want this kid to get away with this?" "I just-ugh. Fine, let's go." Sirius smiled and they quickly left.

James was waiting by the fireplace when Sirius and Remus came through. Before Sirius could say anything James whispered, "Sh. Let's go." They quietly left the house and apparated to Hogwarts.

It was almost midnight, so there weren't too many people still at the ball. They saw Snape talking to Igor Karkaroff, but decided they had bigger problems at that moment.

Since Remus knew the kids from teaching the year before, he found Cho Chang and asked her if she'd seen Seamus. "I saw him go by the carriages with a girl from Beauxbatons.", she replied. "Great. Thank you." The three men ran off, leaving a very confused teenage girl behind them.

As they walked, they heard an Irish accent getting louder and louder. Remus told them that it sounded like Seamus. The girl with him had just left, and they had him cornered.

Sirius turned into Padfoot and starting barking and growling at him like crazy. Seamus stood up and tried to shoo him away. Since Remus refused to be apart of all of this, it was up to James to give the threatening talk.

"Ah, you must be Seamus Finnegan. I see you've met my dog." Sirius took that as the signal to back off. James took a few steps closer to the boy. "Oh, you're Eve's dad, right?", Seamus asked nervously.

"Yes, I am. I heard something really interesting about your date with her." Seamus was slowly backing away as James moved closer. "R-really?" "Listen, I know how you think, okay? I was the same way

you are. Girl crazy. Dated almost every girl I saw. But when Evanna was born, I promised myself, and my wife, that Evanna wouldn't deal with boys that were like me." "Sir, I really didn't mean to hurt her, honestly.",

Seamus quickly said. "So you thought that she wouldn't take what you said personally? You thought that she wouldn't mind if you were dancing with another girl?" Seamus didn't answer.

"So", James continued, "Now we have a little bit of a problem. You see, Evanna is the daughter and goddaughter of the Marauders. This means war."

 **AN: So, what do you think? Should I continue? I really like this idea and I think it'll be fun to write more.**


	2. Acting normal

It was around 1:30 in the morning when the Marauders returned home. James offered for Remus and Sirius to stay the rest of the night there, since the next day (that day, technically) was Christmas.

When James was on his way to his and Lily's bedroom, he found his wife standing against the door frame. "Why are you awake?", James asked. "I could ask you that as well.", Lily replied. James was silent.

"You went after that boy, didn't you?" James nodded and Lily groaned. "James, this is exactly why Eve didn't want to tell you! Sure, she's angry with Seamus, but she doesn't want him killed!" "I'm not going to

kill him", James said. "Come on, you don't think he deserves it just a little bit?" Lily sighed. "Fine, but don't tell her." James smiled and followed her into the room.

The next morning, Evanna was woken up by Sirius in his Animagus form. "Sirius, get off!", she groaned, pulling the covers higher. He changed back and pulled the covers off. "Come on, Evie. It's Christmas!"

"Fine, I'll be downstairs in a minute.", Evanna replied somewhat angrily. The events from the night before were still bothering her. She got up, put her hair in a ponytail, and went downstairs.

After all of the presents were opened, Sirius, trying to be as normal as possible, asked, "So, Ron and Hermione fought again?" This launched Evanna into the story of what happened.

Evanna could tell that something wasn't right. A little while later, she followed Lily into the kitchen to talk to her.

"Is everything okay?", she asked. Lily nodded. "I think so. Why do you ask?" "I don't know. I just feel like dad, Remus, and Sirius are acting weird. Is that just me?" "Sweetheart, they are always acting weird."

Evanna rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean." "I think they're a little nervous or scared about you dating now.", Lily replied, hoping that Evanna would believe that. She nodded and left the room.

 **AN: Sorry if you were hoping for some action. The revenge may or may not start in the next chapter. Thanks again for reading!**


	3. What Could He Do?

**AN: This chapter will focus around Seamus. Thanks to those of you who read and review!**

It was almost midnight, and Seamus Finnegan was in the Common Room with his best friend, Dean Thomas. Seamus was afraid to tell anyone what Mr. Potter had said to him, he was afraid of what Mr. Potter would do to him. He wondered if an apology to Eve would make it all better. He only told Dean that Mr. Potter was mad at him.

"So, if I just apologize, do you think this will all blow over?" "I don't know", Dean replied. "Did he actually talk to you?" Seamus paused. "Yeah. He really didn't seem happy with me." "Why are you so worried

about this, anyway? It's not like he'll hurt you." Seamus shrugged to hide the fear he felt after Dean said that. What if Mr. Potter did hurt him? Seamus had heard of the Marauders, heck, everyone had. They were pranking legends. Who knew what Mr. Potter, along with one or two of the other Marauders, was capable of?

Two days after Christmas, Seamus was walking around outside when he felt something hit his arm. He stopped and looked at the ground to see a decent number of dungbombs at his feet. Before he had time to react, however, they all went off at once, causing everyone around him to scream and run. Or, in some cases, laugh at him.

These little things seemed to happen a lot to Seamus over the next week. More dungbombs, even a hex or two that made him cough up refused to believe that Mr. Potter was behind this. He was a grown man, why would he waste his time on a fourteen-year-old?

One day, a note appeared on his bedside table. It said:

Mr. Finnegan,

I hope it has become clear that you will not, under any circumstances, go near Evanna ever again. You will, however, apologize to her.

We appreciate your cooperation.

Messers. Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs.

Seamus wondered for a split second what would happen if he didn't apologize to Eve. As if on cue, another note appeared.

P.S. If you do not cooperate with us...Well, let's hope you do.

Seamus got the message. The little pranks were nothing compared to what the Marauders would really do...

He quickly got a piece of parchment and wrote a letter to Evanna.

 **AN: So? Sorry if it wasn't as action-packed as it could have been. I already have the idea for the next chapter! Thanks again to those of you who read and review!**


	4. Explanations

It was four days after Christmas when Seamus' letter arrived. Lily noticed an owl outside the kitchen window, an owl she didn't recognize. Evanna happened to be walking in when Lily opened the window.

"Who's owl is that?", Evanna asked as the it flew in. "No idea.", Lily replied, shivering as she closed the window again. The letter it had in its mouth said "Evanna" in messy handwriting. "It's from Seamus."

Lily looked at her. "Were you expecting him to write?", Lily asked. "No. What could he possibly have to say that couldn't wait until after the holiday?" She grabbed the letter and opened it.

"Dear Evanna,

I want to apologize for what I did and said at the Yule Ball. I realize now that it was horrible of me to say

that to you. I'm sorry I danced with her. You were my date, I should've said no.

See you at school.

Seamus"

'What would make him write this?', Evanna thought. Lily read the letter for herself. "This really doesn't sound like he would write it.", Evanna said. Lily quickly understood. 'They made him write this?', Lily thought, 'She'll find out!' "You didn't think he'd apologize?", Lily finally asked. "Well, I hoped he would.", Evanna replied, "It seems kind of...forced, I guess." "I don't know, sweetheart.", Lily said, making a mental note to talk to James.

When James got home later that day, Lily made sure Evanna was in her room, then went to talk to him, grabbing the letter on her way.

"This came today.", she said, handing the letter to him. "Really?", James said, trying to sound innocent as he read it. "Yeah. Evanna said she didn't think it sounded like Seamus. It sounded 'forced'." "If you're

accusing me of writing this-", James began, but Lily cut him off. "I'm not saying you wrote it. I'm saying you forced this boy to write it to her." James looked around the room, avoiding his wife's eyes. "James!"

"Okay, okay. Yes, I told him to write it. Come on, Lils. You said yourself he deserved this." "That's not the problem here. He probably only wrote this because he's afraid of you! Who knows if he's actually sorry?", Lily said. They heard footsteps quickly running from the room. "Great.", Lily muttered. She glared at James when he just stood there. "What?" "Are you going to go talk to her?", Lily asked angrily. James nodded and reluctantly went upstairs.

It took all of his courage to knock on his daughter's bedroom door. "I'm not in the mood." was the response. James walked in anyway. "Should've locked the door.", he said, trying to lighten the mood a little bit.

Evanna was lying on her stomach on the bed. She didn't look at him. "I'm sorry, Vanna. I was just angry that he hurt you.", James said after a long silence. Silence. "Can you at least talk to me? I might settle for you just looking at me."

She did finally talk. "The worst part of this is that he's probably not even sorry. He wrote, what, three sentences?" "The thing you have to realize", James said, "Is that teenage boys are idiots. You know what, Sirius and I are still idiots. We're just more fun." He smiled when Evanna laughed a little. "I really am sorry." She finally sat up. "It's okay. Thanks for trying, though."

James put his arm around her. "Let me know if you do want to get back at him, though. We can work together." Evanna laughed. "Thanks, I'll remember that for next time."

The End!

AN: Woo-hoo! Happy ending! Thanks to all of you who read and review!


End file.
